


Tall Dwarves

by middleearth2asgard



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middleearth2asgard/pseuds/middleearth2asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble based on an imagine from imaginexhobbit on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall Dwarves

Dwarves were truly an inquisitive race of people. Ever since you had joined the company of Thorin Oakenshield, it seemed that the only conversation the dwarves were capable of making consisted of asking you questions about yourself. At first it was completely understandable. They were curious about the human woman who travelled with them. It made perfect sense considering you wanted to know more about your companions as well. If only you had known what all these questions would lead to though, you might have chosen your answers more carefully. 

"Y/n?"

"Yes, Kili?"

"Out of curiosity, what do human women like in a man?"

"I’m sorry?" You had heard him perfectly well, but the question had taken you quite off guard.

"You know, what traits do they find attractive? Physically I mean."

"Well, Kili, each woman has her own individual tastes. I’m certainly not qualified to answer for all of them." A perfectly politically correct answer. It wasn’t rude, nor did it reveal too much personal information. You were hoping this might settle the topic. Unfortunately, you were not so lucky.

"Certainly you can speak for yourself though. What do you like?" Fili piped in.

At this Bofur joined in with “Come on tell us! It will be…educational for all of us.” Then he winked and flashed you one of his normally contagious smiles. Currently though you weren’t in the mood to smile at Bofur or anyone else. Every member of the company had their eyes on you. You looked around the campfire at the faces of your companions. Bilbo’s held sympathy. Obviously he could tell how uncomfortable you were at being put on the spot like that. Gandalf and Balin looked highly amused by your awkward situation. You made a mental note to punish them for that when you got the chance. The rest of them looked expectant. You honestly couldn’t figure out why. Were they truly so bored that they would consider this entertainment? 

"Come on, y/n, tell us!" Kili exclaimed. 

"Alright, alright, just give me a minute." You definitely needed the moment to collect your thoughts. It wasn’t so much that you minded your new friends knowing what you typically liked in a man, but you were surrounded by 15 males who, all together, comprised about every physical trait imaginable. Any sort of specifics were bound to exclude someone, and even if not a single one of them was actually interested in you, feelings could still get hurt. As you glanced around the group, you saw waves of dark and light-colored locks of hair swaying in the gentle, evening breeze. The pairs of blue, brown, and green eyes that belonged to each head of hair were staring intently at you. You had already begun to care deeply for this odd little group of fellows, and you didnt want to chance hurting any of them. But it seemed you had no choice in the matter.

"Well get going! You’ve had your min-" Kili started.

"Tall. I like tall men," you suddenly blurted out. Damn. Had you really just told 13 dwarves and a hobbit that you like tall men? Really sensitive. Great job. You wanted to crawl away and hide your head in a hole somewhere. The entire group sat quietly for a moment (it felt more like an eternity) when all of a sudden Kili stood up, grabbing the front of his coat and saying proudly "Sorry boys, but as the tallest one here I guess I’ve got the best chance with the lovely lady." 

You turned quickly to the sound of Dwalin laughing loudly and yelling “If you’re the tallest dwarf here then I’m an elf princess!” 

In the blink of an eye they were all on their feet arguing. Some were even standing back to back comparing heights. All you could do was sit there and stare in astonishment. This was certainly not the reaction you had expected. Bilbo slid up beside you saying “You might be the only one who can calm them all down you know.” 

"Let them argue," you said blushing. "I’ve never been fought over before."


End file.
